Gizmo's Birthday
by GizmoFan516
Summary: What do you get when you throw a party with the Hive Five, Gizmo's family, the Teen Titans, AND the Titans East! A really, REALLY screwed up party! Funny worthless fic. Rated for naughty language and sexual content.LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Boredom

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-1 Boredom**

**I just couldn't resist! I had some hilarious ideas! And I hope you'll like this fic! However, I do apologize for the shortness of chappie one! But, what the hell! Just read it and review it! ;) (Tee-Hee!)**

**It was a cold winter's day in Jump City, and the Hive Nine (Formerly the Hive Seven) were sitting around in their newly repaired H-Tower, just hangin' out and doing nothing.**

**Jinx then sighed tiredly as she closed her magazine and tossed it over onto Mammoth's sleeping form.**

**See-More was sprawled out onto the couch, listening to loud music trying to drown out his teammate's thunderous snoring, but, hardly any luck there.**

**The Hive Seven had now grown in number, to becoming the Hive Nine, now, Kyd Wykkyd and yes, even another one of Mammoth's sisters, Paris joined. (Shockingly enough, she was _older_ than him.)**

**As Jinx looked around, she noticed that Gizmo wasn't around.**

**As she looked to the kitchen, she saw that the other girls of the team were sitting on the counters, practically inhaling rounds of ice cream and cake they'd salvaged from the fridge before Mammoth had gotten to them.**

"**You know, this place's been pretty damn boring since Kid flash showed up." Steffauri pointed out as she dipped her large spoon into Paris's ice cream.**

**Paris then slapped her hand away.**

"**Damn! Get your _own_ ice cream, God!" Paris cried out as Steffauri simply flipped her off and took the bite anyway.**

**Jinx then approached them.**

"**Hey guys, where's Gizmo?" Jinx asked as Paris and Steffauri shrugged.**

"**I know! He's upstairs in the workshop, _again_. You know, you really should stop asking us where he is, I mea, it's really quite obvious to say the least." Mimi pointed out as Jinx rolled her catlike eyes and headed for the elevator.**

**As the elevator began to make it's way up to one of the top floors in the building, Jinx began to think to herself- _'Why is he constantly doing this? I mean, he's ten years old, and I know he's a villain in training 'n all, but, seriously, this is TOO far from a normal kid his age. But still, I do want to know where he gets it from.'_ The elevator doors then opened with a hiss and Jinx stepped out.**

**Sector two was practically Gizmo territory alone, aside from the fact that Mammoth's weight room was located in this hall as well.**

**As Jinx opened the door to Gizmo's workshop, she stepped inside cautiously, and then looked around. **

**The room was dimly lit and in the front had a desk with a tall stool in front of it, and there was advanced technology and several intricate weapons all around her.**

**As she walked in further, and closed the door, she heard nothing, and she saw no one. **

'**_Weird.'_ Jinx thought to herself as she turned to leave. _'He's normally working all day and over half the night in here, where could he be?'_ Jinx thought to herself as she took the elevator down three more levels to the only place that made sense.**

**Sector five. Where Gizmo's room was located.**

**Stepping out of the elevator once more, she looked around, the walls in the hallway were all a shade of dark green, matching Gizmo's uniform perfectly, and the floors, like almost all the others, was a dingy chrome grey color.**

**As she approached Gizmo's door, she slowly pressed a button on the side of the wall, and the door slid open.**

**Gizmo's room was, well, sort of expected.**

**There was a bed, wedged in between two bookshelves, filled up with more plans and finished weaponry than books, a desk, with the lamp still on, tools and more scrap metal laying all around, a rug, and a slanted calendar above the bed, hanging onto the wall only by a single tack.**

**As Jinx heard the door shut behind her, she walked in a little closer, she then saw Gizmo, sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep.**

**It was in the middle of the day, though, however, Jinx thought this made some sense, considering how long he stayed up working each night.**

**She walked over to him, and smiled, pulling the blanket over her little friend, she then looked up at the calendar, it read February the 14'th, and on the sixteenth, it had a green G written on it and then the number eleven. **

**Jinx then gasped and dashed back for the elevator.**

**As she arrived back into the living room, she saw that everyone remained doing the same things as they had been before.**

**Running back into the kitchen, panting slightly, the girls looked at her suspiciously.**

"**What's wrong with you Jinxie, you look awful." Paris said as Jinx sat on the left counter with them.**

"**Well, I found Gizmo, he was just sleepin' it off. But here's the thing. We almost forgot his birthday! On the 16'th." Jinx finished, the girls then went wide eyed for a moment.**

"**Oh-my-God. See, who says boredom can't destroy memory." Steffauri yawned as Jinx continued to speak.**

"**So, I was thinking that we do something special, like, invite his family over for a little whi- "No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Steffauri cried out, jumping up from her place, wagging her index finger in Jinx's face.**

"**Um, why?" Jinx asked as she shoved her finger away.**

"**Because! Gizzy's parents, are my aunt and uncle! Remember! And trust me, the family's fuckin' HUGE! And that would also mean my sister coming, and she's a Titan, and will take the opportunity to spy on us! And Gizmo's mom doesn't know _anything_ about Earth! It'll be a damn disaster, trust me on this one, Jinx. I lived with his family for almost ten years." Steffauri finished.**

**But Jinx, all to obviously, wasn't taking this into consideration at all.**

"**So, I'll start the plans, and you guys send the invites." Jinx finished as the girls shrugged and got up, Steffauri sighed and got up as well.**

"**This, is going to be, the weirdest freakin' party, I've ever been to." Steffauri finished as she walked off to help her friends prepare.**

**(AN- See! I told ya, I apologize 4 the incredible shortness of this chappie! But trust me, there's a lot more funniness comin' in this fic! AND! WILL HAVE UPDATES FOR ACCIDENT THIS WEEK:D Now review! **


	2. Planning And Flashbacks

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-2 Planning And Flashbacks**

**Thanx 2 y'all that reviewed! You guyz rule! So, this chappie is just for u! But, b4 we start, brief AN: This chappie, in general, has little to do with Gizmo at all but, it's basically a sad set of flashbacks from Steffauri's childhood on Pahora, this will also clear up why she was living with Gizmo's family, K!**

**By now, Jinx had already gotten her whole team (except for Gizmo of course) to help plan for the party, some, well, she had to persuade violently, however, it worked.**

**As of now, Steffauri was sitting in her room at her art desk writing up all of the invites for the party. After all, she _was_ the only Pahoran speaker (again, besides Gizmo) that could do the invites correctly. But as she did so, her mind began to travel back, ten years earlier, into one of the worst experiences in her life.**

**_Planet Pahora, Kingdom of Rahiko-10 years ago…….. _Fire was all around them. Steffauri and her little sister, Hayley were caught in the relentless crossfire of the fortnight war in their planet, Pahora.**

**The planet had sixteen separate kingdoms, Rahiko, was the seventh, and one of the most powerful, and they were being assisted by Gizmo's kingdom, Alaya, the heart kingdom, that ruled them all.**

"**Steffauri, I-I can't run anymore!" The little blonde cried out as she dropped to the ground with her sister, beneath a half intact bridge.**

"**What're we going to do? No one's going to help us, and if we don't get out of here now we're just gonna die!" Hayley squealed, as she sank to her knees, sobbing. **

"**I know Hayley, I know, but, there's nothing we can do now. Mother gave her life for us, and father, abandoned us. But we'll get out alright, I promise, have I ever lied to you before, sis?" Steffauri asked kindly, as Hayley's blue eyes widened, shimmering with tears in the dancing flames around them. "C'mon, we can get to the embassy, if we run quick enough." Steffauri said as she took Hayley's hand, and dragged her off into the night.**

**Days later, the war finally subsided by treaty, and the two princesses of Rahiko were now sitting alone in a dark room at the Pahoran embassy.**

"**What's gonna happen to us?" Hayley asked as Steffauri gazed out the window at the man talking to four other women gathered before him.**

**They were all arguing about something, but they couldn't figure out what, until a kind looking young woman with long orange hair, and pleasant azure eyes walked up, and signed two papers, the man then walked over to the door slowly and Steffauri dashed back into her seat. **

"**Your highnesses, you'll be staying with you're aunt Catrinna Agino for a few years, until you are old enough to reclaim you're place as queen, Steffauri. For ten years, though, your other three aunts, Serenity, Chauska, and Amelda are going to be teaching you how to be a, _proper_ young queen.**

**And that was how it went for the miserable eight year old girl, day after day, for ten straight years………..**

**As tears streamed down the princess's tan cheeks, she clutched the ink pen so hard in her fist, she thought it might explode. **

**Then, there were several knocks on the door, her head shot up, and she wiped the tears from her reddened eyes.**

"**Steff? You done yet?" The voice asked, it was Jinx.**

**Steffauri then stood up and gathered the finished invites, some were tear stained with small dots of water.**

**As Steffauri opened the door, she handed the invites shakily to her friend.**

"**Thanks, Steff, these are perfect! They're exactly what I ne- Jinx then paused as she saw the small tear drops on the invites, and then Steffauri's red eyes.**

**Okay, she had two choices for this one. A.) Steffauri was high. Or B.) She'd been crying. Hmm, better go with B. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**Steff, are you?..." Jinx ended in a pause as Steffauri slammed her door shut, and more crying was heard.**

**Jinx was beginning to grow more and more concerned about her friend as this party idea progressed.**

**As Jinx took the elevator down to sector four- her room's location, she looked to her pink wrist watch, it read 11:42 pm. Yawning, she exited the elevator, and walked into her room for the night.**

**Meanwhile, Steffauri had already cried herself to sleep, and more, and more horrible flashbacks.**

**_Steffauri Age twelve….._ "No, no, no, STOP!" A rather ugly looking woman with long auburn hair and half moon glasses snapped as Steffauri let go of her dance partner's hand and looked over to her aunt Serenity, however, being serene in the least was the biggest quality she lacked.**

"**What'd I do wrong?" Steffauri asked as her little sister watched sadly on the large marble staircase.**

"**What'd you do wrong…._EVERYTHING!_" Serenity snapped as Steffauri sank to the floor, panting.**

"**Agh! Trash! That's what you are, trash! And if my younger sister hadn't taken you in, you and you're worthless excuse for a sister would be out on the streets somewhere begging for food and money!" Serenity finished.**

"**I'm s-sorry, ma'am." Steffauri muttered weakly, holding back tears. "No you aren't! If you were sorry, you'd work harder! Now, let's try again, and this time, I want eight more hours of practice, no breaks, or exceptions!" Serenity snapped as Steffauri took her dance partner's hand again, and then looked over to the elegant grandfather clock in the corner, it read 11:42 pm (Hmm, coincidence, wink wink, hint hint!) **

"**But why must I keep doing this aunt Serenity, I've been practicing well for three _DAYS_?" Steffauri asked tiredly, as of now, she could barely keep herself standing.**

**However when her petulant aunt whipped out a riding crop, she didn't even try to defy her again.**

**Back in the H-Tower, Jinx couldn't sleep, she was now determined to find out what was bothering her friend.**

**As she boarded the elevator again, she looked back to her watch, it was now 12:07 in the morning, as it came to a sudden stop on Steffauri's floor; Jinx stepped out, and began to hear noises, like a struggling voice.**

**Running over to Steffauri's door, Jinx opened it, and saw her friend tossing and turning on her bed, crying and saying things to herself, obviously they were bad things associated with her flashbacks.**

"**No, agh! No! I don't want to sit still anymore! Let me go! Let me go! Please! Please! Let me out of here! Please, please!" Steffauri sobbed as she broke out into whispers while Jinx tried to wake her.**

**Steffauri's brown eyes shot open, and she jumped up at the sight of Jinx sitting on her bedside.**

"**What, what was I screaming about this time?" Steffauri asked. After all, she'd done this once before, and it was now up to Jinx to piece it all together, as Steffauri often blurted out old flashbacks throughout the night, and shockingly enough, it was different each time. (If you've read my other fics, such as A Past In A Shadow, or Two Sisters, then you'll know more about these other flashbacks, and they're good fics! Trust me:) **

"**Well, I'm not really sure, _what_ the _hell _you were talking about exactly, but from what I did hear, it sounded like someone was sort of, holding you in place, or, or dragging you into something. But the most obvious part was that you didn't like it!" Jinx replied as she and Steffauri giggled for a few brief moments, and then Steff wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**C'mon, tell me what's up. With you're past, and, and these flashbacks 'n stuff! Please?" Jinx asked as Steffauri cast her a few looks, some angry, some upset, and some completely out of place and uneasy. **

"**No, I-I can't do it, I mean, it's even torture for my mind to even _think_ about my past, let alone tell someone." Steffauri finished in a whisper.**

"**But if you just tried harder to- Jinx then stopped, Steffauri had her back to Jinx, her shoulders were arched up almost to her ears, and she was shaking, and it also sounded like she was crying.**

"**T-try h-h-harder? TRY HARDER! ALL MY FUCKING LIFE! THAT'S ALL PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME TO DO! TRY HARDER! AND I WAS GOING ON AS WELL AS I COULD, GOD DAMN YOU! SO DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, _EVER_ TELL ME TO TRY HARDER!" Steffauri cried out, as she whirled around to face Jinx, and then landed herself face first into her blue bedspread, and broke out into incandescent sobs.**

**Jinx then got up and left slowly for the door. _'O-kay, so maybe the direct approach, wasn't a good idea.'_ The young witch thought to herself as she started back up for her room. "Well, maybe tomorrow will be a better day." Jinx said to herself as she walked in, and closed her door.**

**(AN-Time! Whooo!) Anyways, YAY FOR A LONGER CHAPPIE! I do hope you guyz out there liked this one! I thought it was pretty sad, and for my fellow Gizmo/HIVE fans, there'll be plenty a those in later chappies, promise! But for the time being, review! No seriously, here, and on other fics, I am in SERIOUS lack of reviews:( And if u can, find my profile and read some of my other fics (All of my Teen Titans fics are Hive related! YAY!) So, yeah, pleeeeeeeeeeese review:D**


	3. Meet The Parents

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-3 Meet the Parents**

**Thanx so much 4 all the great reviews! Okay, this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, and it may possibly be one of the funniest. No more minor spoilers, now, I'm just gonna let u all read!...**

**The invitations had been sent to Pahora, and the day had finally come. Jinx and Gizmo were excited, Steffauri was still uneasy, Mammoth was tired, and the rest, aw forget it! (Tee-Hee)**

"**So, they should be here any time now." Steffauri said, trying not to quiver as she did so.**

**Jinx placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, look, more than likely, they're probably not even going to mention _your_past." Jinx said comfortingly, as Steffauri brushed her hand away and glared at her.**

"**Yeah, but did you ever take into consideration what they _are_ going to mention?" Steffauri cried out.**

"**Yeah, my family can be a little weird, just another heads up." Gizmo pointed out from the couch.**

"**Yeah, but you know Gizmo, I've always wanted to meet your family. No matter how weird they are, and besides, I'm surer they'll like us, too." Jinx said, still trying to stay on the bright side of things.**

**When suddenly, there was a knock on the door.**

**Jinx gulped nervously as she walked over to answer it. "Uh, alright, moment of truth you guys." Jinx finished, as she took the handle, and opened it, with a deep breath before doing so.**

**Outside, there were no less, than eighteen people! **

**And eleven of those eighteen, were uninvited guests, as well as unwanted.**

"**The Titans, AND the Titans East! What the fuck are _they_ doing here? We didn't even _invite them_" Jinx finished as she turned to Steffauri, frowning.**

"**WHAT? I didn't invite 'em either! But I think I know who DID!" Steffauri cried out, as she narrowed a glare at her younger sister, whom blushed and then chuckled.**

"**Uh, heh heh, the more the merrier, right?" The blonde finished as Jinx finally sighed, and allowed everyone in.**

**But little did she know, there was a nineteenth person she didn't see, that entered very last.**

"**K-Kid Flash?" Jinx whispered, as the handsome speedster handed her a rose and entered. Jinx was now heavily blushing as she ran after the group.**

**Now, everyone was in the Hive Nine's large living room, looking around, talking, or just waiting for the food. (Well hey! That's definitely what I do parties! Tee-Hee!) **

"**Wow, I didn't know you guys came from such a big family." Robin started as he looked to Gizmo's large family, strewn about the room.**

"**Yeah, so, why don't you introduce us?" Beast Boy asked as Gizmo sighed and pulled family members over to the sofa one by one.**

"**Okay, this, is my oldest sister, Trinity Eristaa. She's twenty nine and single." He whispered as he brought over a beautiful tan girl, with olive eyes and light brown hair. **

**Then, he brought over a set of twin girls, one with short black hair and red straks, and the other with long black hair and wide red glasses, both with icy blue eyes. "Okay, the goth one is Violet, and the smarter one is Rosalina, or Rosa, they're seventeen." Gizmo added. Then, he brought over a young girl only a few inches taller than himself. "This, is Orrei, she's twelve." Then, he pulled over a handsome teenage boy with bluish black hair. "This, is Anolau, my only brother. He's almost nineteen." Gizmo said, and then the last sister followed everyone else's lead, and walked over by herself, she had long auburn hair and red framed glasses. "This is Juniper April, she's twenty one. And these are my parents, my mom, Catrinna, and my dad, Krissomouru, well, Kris to you guys. And you've already met my other cousin Kole, and her, weirdo caveman friend." Gizmo finished as he stepped down, by now, both Hive and Titan boys alike were eyeing Gizmo's sisters, almost hungrily, as they sat around and conversed in Pahoran.**

**Jinx then approached Gizmo's mother and Trinity.**

"**Hey, do you guys want to help me with the food?" Jinx asked as the two nodded. And as can safely be expected, their English wasn't that good.**

"**Yes. We be honored to assist you in preparing food for evening." Gizmo's mother said as she, her oldest daughter, and Jinx walked into the kitchen, and this, was the first mistake she made.**

"**So, Gizmo tells me Pahora has provinces, which one are you guys from?" Paris asked, sitting next to Gizmo's father, whom also had a pair of goggles perched atop his head.**

"**Hmm, the Tekna province, the most powerful in our planet." Kris replied as everyone nodded.**

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jinx and the other two were preparing the meals, however, only _one_ of them was actually making a familiar dish.**

"**So, what've you guys made so far?" Jinx asked as she sat her four dishes on the table. Queen Catrinna and her eldest daughter then smiled and placed their sixteen dishes on the table.**

**Jinx was disgusted.**

"**What-the-_hell_-is that?" She asked in a horrified whisper, as some of the food even looked as though it were, _moving_.**

"**Oh, is food from our planet, keirlee." Catrinna replied as Jinx raised an eyebrow.**

"**Uh, no, Mrs. Gizmo's mom, my name is Jinx, not, Kare, whatever." Jinx finished as Catrinna shook her head fervently.**

"**No, no, no. In Pahora, keirlee is phrase, meaning same as your Earth phrase 'dear.'" Catrinna finished. "Oh. But anyways, what _is_ all this?" Jinx continued as the two pointed to each dish, and explained it.**

"**There are sixteen different kinds of foods here, one hailing from each of the sixteen kingdoms on our world." Trinity began.**

"**The names we call sixteen kingdoms are Aquata, Rahiko, Calohe, Lilyeukaiaunea, Nagakquei, Irmakque, Alaya, Xeronita, Corynthia, Repuellairia, Hynotan, Wanikii, Kailupa, Eltsa Celestia, and Sabella." Catrinna finished as Jinx simply looked at her wide eyed.**

'**_O-kay, I'm really starting to think that Steffauri was right on this one. This really IS going badly!'_ Jinx thought.**

**Back on the couch, Anolau was busy flirting with all of the Titan girls and those also from the Hive Nine.**

"**So, Paris, you single? Cause if I'm the future king, I still need a queen, and some little Anolau and Paris's if you know what I mean?" Anolau said, lightly nudging the blonde in the shoulders, making her giggle and blush.**

"**Hey, you want my big sister? It's a huge mistake on you're part, but go ahead, take her!" Mammoth laughed as Paris flipped him off.**

"**Fuck you, Mammoth!" Paris cried out as Mammoth and his sister exchanged a few more dirty looks.**

**Steffauri then walked up to Jinx, and sat at the table with her.**

"**See, we seriously should of bet on this one, I'd be soooooo rich." Steffauri said groggily as she looked over to the groups.**

"**I hate to admit this, Steff, I really do, but you were so right. The family, and all of those other pricks that aren't even supposed to _be here_ are ruining EVERYTHING!" Jinx whispered exasperatedly as she placed her head on the table.**

"**Yeah, I'll have to have a talk with Hayley, see why she even invited them, and, how the _hell_ did the Titans East even know about the party?" Steffauri added as Jinx shrugged.**

"**Ah, screw it. They're already here, and pretty much all of them are having a good time, or a better time than we are at least." Jinx said as the two simply sat there in a tired silence. **

**2B Continued! AN-time! WHOOOOO:D Okay, I hope y'all are likin' this fic! And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is my all time fave, Embarrassing Family Stories! O, because of that, the next chappie will probably be the longest. Please end a request for a certain character I could do a funny little family Story on in you're review, and I'll be more than happy to do it! GizmoFan516-out! **


	4. Embarrassing Family Stories!

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-4 Embarrassing Family Stories!**

**YAY! This is my all time fave chapter outta this whole thing! And this may just be my best fic yet! Keep updating! And if u get the chance, read some of my other fics too! Besides, the others will clear up some things in here that you may not know. Anyways, enjoy!**

**As the large group seated themselves sat the table for dinner, those who _weren't _Pahoran were now looking slightly sick, some, more than others, _much more._**

"**So, anyways, I think you'd like to hear some stories about the kids on Pahora, yes?" Catrinna asked as all of her children, and her three nieces froze, wide eyed.**

"**No! ANYTHING but that!" Steffauri cried out. But, her aunt carried on anyways.**

"**Oh, this is gonna be SOOOOOO sweet!" Cyborg whispered as he and Beast Boy whipped out a thick notepad and two pencils.**

"**Alright, so, this began when little Steffy was four- "Little Steffy!" Beast Boy interrupted, practically laughing himself to the point of pissing himself. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**Well, as I was saying, when Steffauri was four, she had her first crush, a handsome young boy named Taeas Yaminaqua. Anywho, she had these wide, wide blue glasses, and a frizzy brown ponytail, and, well, let's just say that back then, she wasn't so little around the middle, and one day, there was a dance coming up in her school, so she decided to at least try and ask Taeas out, but, he turned her down for another girl named, Mirta was it? Well, anyways, Steffauri wound up paying some other boy into dancing with her, but then he left her alone to dance with Mirta, and Steffauri ran to him, she tripped and her dress flipped up over her head and everyone who was in the room that day saw it!" Catrinna finished as the table, all but Steffauri burst out laughing.**

**The red faced girl sank down in her seat.**

"**Oh my God, I hate myself." Steffauri whispered as she placed a hand over her face.**

"**Oh! Oh! Let me tell the one about you and the ice cream man, Mammoth!" Paris cried out, Mammoth went completely white.**

"**Uh, no, no Paris, I-I don't think that's necessary right no- "Aw come on, _Mammy_!" The blonde shouted across the able, loud enough for everyone to hear. **

"**MAMMY!" Beast Boy cried as he fell out of his chair with a loud 'thud' and rolled around for awhile, trying to regain his composure.**

"**Well, it was _waaayy_ back when! I was eight, and Mammoth was four, we were at the park after school, waiting for dad to pick us up, mom was in the hospital giving birth to our sister, so yeah, we were alone for a little while. And we were just walking around when Mammoth sees an ice cream truck. Okay, so he asks me if we can get ice cream, and then he drags me over there with him. And there's some weirdo guy inside giving' out the ice cream, we _finally _get to the front of the line, and we order, Mammoth got a quadruple scoop of chocolate, so the guy calls him fat, and Mammoth got so mad, he kicked the whole damn truck over. So we took off running, and then my dad sees him chasing us and he karate chops the guy in the neck for cheating me out of my change." Paris finished giggling.**

"**Yeah, hey by the way, do we have any chocolate ice cream?" Mammoth asked, as he got up and rummaged through the freezer.**

**Everyone laughed again. Anolau's eyes then went wide.**

"**Oh! I know one! This one, is about Gizmo." Anolau began maliciously, as Gizmo froze, looking quite shaken, after all, with him, there was a wide variety of embarrassing stories to choose from.**

**And the trouble now was, finding out which one he was going to choose!**

"**Yeah, I'm sure we'll _all_ remember this one!" Anolau began as Beast Boy and Cyborg cleared off a fresh page in the notebook.**

"**Okay, well just like Paris's story, it all started way back, almost eleven years ago to be exact. Gizmo was almost two and I was about eight. We all were going shopping for Trinity's graduation present, and Gizmo had run off somewhere, we were all pretty damn scared, and we looked all over the place, and in the back section of the store, we found Gizmo AND Orrei running around the store _streaking_! And we later found out that they'd stashed their clothes in a box which actually got shipped off to one of the other stores, and that was also the day of Trinity's graduation ceremony, which was less than two hours away. And we were in Calohe, which was a good five hours from Alaya, and there was no way back, so we eventually just had to take them in with nothing on, accept for blankets covering them in the strollers. But when Trinity gave her ceremonial speech, well, let's just say Gizmo whipped it out and started laughing!" Anolau finished, pretty much everyone looked over to Gizmo, his face was now a deep shade of scarlet. (Tee-Hee! Perversion stories, always somethin' funny!) **

**By now, Beast Boy had fainted from laughing so hard.**

"**Okay, anyone else got a story?" Robin asked, by now, he was really getting into this.**

**Steffauri's eyes then widened. For Hayley, she had the ultimate embarrassing moment!**

**And, she'd more than likely pay for it later, but hell! This was all worth it! (AN-This will possibly be one of the FUNNIEST stories here!)**

"**OH! I have one! Okay, and this one's a Hayley story! Okay, this happened when we were throwing Hayley her twelfth birthday party. The sexiest damn guy in our whole damn kingdom, Soehmaa asked her to dance. I was so jealous! Because he was my ago, and I wanted him to dance with me, but he wouldn't, so I put laxatives in Hayley's soda, and gave it to her before she started dancing, and keep it noted, Pahoran slow songs are pretty much really quiet. So, when she started getting twirled around by him over and over, her stomach started to hurt, everyone on my side of the room saw her face getting red, and her movements slow down. And then, she started farting over and over 'cause she was trying not to let it all out, right? Well, Soehmaa started giving her weird looks, and Hayley got twirled around one too many times, because the last fart, well let's just say it was a little _more_ than she bargained for!" Steffauri finished, laughing loudly.**

"**You- You- You shit yourself in front of, like a million people!" Speedy laughed, almost crying by now.**

**Hayley turned red, and then she narrowed an angry glare at her older sister.**

"**Wait a sec, that was _YOU_?" Hayley cried out angrily. "Uh, heh, heh, yeah." Steffauri cried out, a Robin tried to keep his girlfriend off of Steffauri.**

"**Alright, well, we'd better eat before the food gets cold, we can tell more stories later." Catrinna suggested as everyone nervously took some food onto their plates and tried it.**

**Luckily, most of then didn't think it was that bad, Hell, Mammoth was already on hi sixth plate!**

**As of now, however, Steffauri and Hayley's argument was just getting started.**

"**Bitch." Hayley whispered from across the table.**

"**Dirty ho." Steffauri whispered back. (Okay, vulgar language time!)**

**The two sister's whispers, then broke out into a full fledged argument.**

"**Cum guzzler! Cock sucker! Pot head! Nut sack! Mother fucker! Crack whore! Dick! Slut! Bitch! Ho! Dick choker! That's IT!" Steffauri finished as she stood up and launched a huge fistful of food at her sister, however, she ducked, and it hit Jinx in the side of the head.**

**Everyone was silent.**

"**FOIOD FIGHT!" Mimi shouted as everyone, including Gizmo's parents,. whom thought this was some sort of Earth party ritual, joined in. **

"**This, is a fucking, nightmare." Jinx whispered to herself, as she sat underneath the table, hoping the brawl would soon subside.**

**AN-Time! I so enjoyed writing this chappie! And I hope ya'll enjoyed it, too! Please read and review this one, and tell me who's embarrassing story you thought was funniest, and if u can, read some of my other fics too, if you decide to, my best one is called Gizmo Agino A Past In A Shadow, good amount of reviews there! Well, see ya later:) **


	5. Opening Presents More Odd Crap Happens!

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-5 Opening Presents, More Odd Crap Happens! **

**Phew! Long title there! Anywho, I'm SO sorry I didn't update last week:( My computer's being a tard and it _deleted _the whole fucking chapter! So, I had to do this one all over again! And thanx 2 all u peeps out there that have been reviewing! I luv u people! Besides, I'm in serious lack of reviews as it is! But please, do read some of my other fics, and I'm serious this time! :D And sadly, the next chapter in here will probably be the last:( So I do hope you all have been enjoying this as much as I have! But 4 now, enjoy chappie five! (PS- I do apologize 4 the shortness of this chappie! But, at least I'm writing!) **

**The food fight slowly subsided, after an agonizing 42-minutes that is! **

**And the group was about ready to call it truce.**

"**Alright. I say, we stop this shit now, get cleaned up, and then clean the room, and _then_ we do presents!" Jinx breathed angrily as she plucked food out of her devilish pink hairstyle.**

"**Alright, sounds good to me, fine." There was a wide variety of answers to this.**

**But, everyone did as Jinx ordered, and this took even longer.**

**But, in about two hour's time, they'd managed to get it all done.**

"**Okay, so, who's present's going first?" Raven asked, leaning with her elbow propped on the tabletop. **

**Everyone shrugged and then Catrinna and Kris smiled at one another and pulled out a massive box from in the living room. **

"**Holy shit, dudes." Beast Boy muttered in shock.**

**Gizmo then jumped on the box and began to tear off the wrapping paper like crazy.**

**Inside the box, was some sort of intricate weaponry, obviously deriving from their world, seeing just how advanced it actually was.**

**Gizmo was practically beaming.**

"**We knew you'd like it! Well, I did, you're mother tried to talk me out of it." Gizmo's dad joked as Catrinna hit him on the shoulder, smiled triumphantly.**

"**Thanks! This might come in handy on our next big crime spree!" Gizmo pointed out, as the Titans, and the titans East groaned.**

**However, they could do nothing for the moment, as it _was_ Gizmo's party, and it _was_ the Hive Nine's house, and when it came to the Hive Nine AND the Agino family teaming up, they _were_ severely outnumbered.**

**(Not to mention Billy numerous adding on to the count.)**

"**So, who's going next?" Jinx asked, as she slid her present underneath the table, hoping no one would see.**

**(Well hey! The best for last, right?"**

"**I will!" Trinity cried out as she handed Gizmo another box.**

**It was a box full of old books from their grandfather. Plans for technological advances he'd made attempts with, and had now decided to pass down to his grandson. **

**The _'Earth People'_ watched in awe, and shock at the presents Gizmo's family gave to him, compared to the one's they themselves had gotten him.**

**And now they were _really_ starting to see the difference!**

**All but Starfire of course, who said that on Tamaran, they did similar things, and gave similar gifts on one's birthday.**

**By now, everything on the table from Gizmo's family consisted of these things………. **

**A laser cannon, a massively large piece of weaponry, plans for more weaponry, books from their world about it, a Pahoran Playboy calendar. (Courtesy of Gizmo's brother, who thought all boys should have one,) and any number of odd technical pieces that one could imagine, more than likely, it was sitting on that table.**

"**So, what do Earth people tend to do when the opening of presents ends?" Catrinna asked as she dug into another piece of cake.**

**Jinx shrugged.**

"**Well, I suppose it just depends on what _kind_ of party you're at. But, we pretty much just wing it, do things at random, or at least until everyone wants to go home." Jinx finished, slumped down into her chair.**

"**So Gizmo, what other Earthly traditions have you learned about here?" Gizmo's mother asked, trying to make small talk.**

"**Well, there's kinda a lot a those, sooooooo, um, what's Pahora been like since I left?" Gizmo asked.**

**They all shrugged.**

"**Well, it's been relatively peaceful, none of the other kingdoms have launched attacks in a long while. So, it's been going pretty well." Kris answered from across the table.**

**Just then, Mammoth felt someone actually _touching_ _his leg._ (More perversion humor! Tee-Hee!)**

**As he looked to his left, wide eyed, he saw that it was one of Gizmo's sisters, Rosa to be exact.**

**She then grabbed his muscular arm, and whisked him away from the table without a word, and out into the hallway.**

**Everyone fell silent, but soon rejoined their conversations.**

**Meanwhile, in the hallway………..**

"**O-kay? What'd you bring me out here for?" Mammoth asked, as the glasses clad girl handed the giant a photo of herself and a small mirror with an intricate Pahoran necklace wrapped around it.**

"**I-it's a traditional present in our world, for someone very special to you." Rosalinda finished, backing away, as gizmo came into the hallway.**

**She then gulped, and ran off.**

"**I was listening the whole time. So, what'd she give ya?" Gizmo asked, as Mammoth showed the items to his little friend, who's black eyes were now wide.**

"**Mammoth! Do you have _any_ idea at all what those things mean?" Gizmo cried out, Mammoth shook his head slowly.**

"**Agh! On our planet, those are called Dormirrakans!" Gizmo replied.**

"**Dormirr-_what's_?" Mammoth asked in a confused tone, as Gizmo rolled his eyes.**

"**Wedding gifts! When a girl from Pahora proposes to a guy, she gives him her picture, to sit next to the little mirror with you're face in it, and then her most favored possession!" Gizmo said.**

**Mammoth looked shocked.**

"**She's weird. No offense, though, but I have noticed her eyeing me all night." Mammoth finished as he placed the items in his pocket anyways.**

"**Well, should we go tell her you don't wanna marry her, then?" Gizmo asked as the two walked back into the dining room, but everyone was, gone.**

"**Oh-crap." Gizmo whispered to himself, praying to God that his friends didn't take his otherworldly family out into public.**

**But indeed, they had.**

** 2B CONTNUED!**

**I hope ya'll r enjoying this! The next chappie will be up very soon, promise, and it'll be VERY funny:) GizmoFan516 out!...**


	6. Lesson 1 NEVER EVER EVER

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-6 Lesson #1…..NEVER EVER, EVER Bring Gizmo's Family Out After Dark! (And I Do Mean-NEVER!)**

**Phew! 'Nuther long title! Tee-Hee! Anywho, this is probably one of my fave chappies of all time in here! I'm not giving away any spoilers accept 4 this-Gizmo's parents experience Earthly alcoholic beverages for the first time! WHEE! Drunken humor! And a whole lotta funny crap in here! So, yeah, enjoy:D PS-this will also make up for the incredible shortness of all the other chappies! :D**

** "Oh- my- God." Gizmo said to himself in complete shock.**

"**What? They probably just went out for something else to do, don't sweat it, Giz." Mammoth said, as Gizmo turned around, panicking. **

"**No! You don't understand! My family is new to Earth completely, and more than likely, they're gonna go out there, get lost, or do something incredibly stupid, and get arrested!" Gizmo finished as Mammoth thought back to how the night had been going thus far, and his eyes widened as well.**

"**Holy shit." Mammoth whispered, as he and Gizmo set off to search for the family.**

**Meanwhile, the family had split up into several small groups, _all over_ the city.**

**As of now, Gizmo's mother was with Jinx, Steffauri, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.**

**In a bar…**

"**Uh, okay aunt Catrinna, don't you think you've had enough _yet_?" Steffauri asked as Catrinna whirled around in her bar stool, her long orange hair now hung in wisps over her bluish purple eyes.**

"**No way! I love this planet! WHOOOOOOOOO!" The drunken queen cried out, spinning around in the chair, as she downed another shot and then fell over.**

"**God I love this stuff!" She finished as she got up.**

"**Alright Cat, let's go." Beast Boy said, pointing to the door. Catrinna frowned as she leaned over the bar countertop and snatched a bottle of vodka before they took off running.**

**Mammoth and gizmo weren't having much luck with finding their friends and family, as well as enemies, even though they were right under their noses the whole time.**

**Now, Gizmo's father, and brother were sitting at a table in a nearby strip club.**

"**Ha! This is even better than those girls in Pahora!" Anolau cried out as Kris nodded.**

"**You know, I heard that it's an Earth tradition to throw money at them!" Kris said, as he took out several rather large metal coins, Pahoran money, and began throwing them at the girls.**

**As they backed away, Anolau chucked one more, and hit the manager of the place square in the head.**

**(You know, it's times like these that you just wish that you weren't there……I get those a lot! Tee-Hee!)**

"**Uh, uh." Kris stammered, trying not to look afraid at the man towering over him as he cracked his massive knuckles, grabbed the two of them, and tossed them out the door.**

"**You know, I hear that the bars here on Earth are fun too." Anolau gestured as he and his father shrugged before getting up and walking over to the bar a few blocks down, the same one Catrinna and her apprehenders were in.**

"**WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A _very_ drunk Catrinna cried out excitedly as she tore off her lovely blue royal robes, tossing them around in the air as the men in the room cheered her on.**

"**Oh my God." Steffauri groaned as she put her hands over her reddened face.**

**Now, Catrinna was only in a bra and underwear, jumping around like a squirrel on crack. (I just had to use that metaphor! Tee-Hee!)**

"**Uh, okay lady, uh, you can stop now." Cyborg said, however, she just threw her tiny white slip over his head.**

**Cyborg looked annoyed as he plucked it off, and blasted her down with a small blast form his sonic cannon.**

"**Alright, let's, huh?" Cyborg began as he grabbed Catrinna, and then looked out the window.**

**There, peering in, were Violet, Rosalinda, and Juniper April, with an almost unreasonably large amount of shopping bags at hand.**

**The group then left with Catrinna (And her clothes) and went to go fetch the other three outside.**

"**You guys! Where the hell have you been?" Jinx cried out as she looked to them, they were clad in new attire, rather, expensive attire, obviously paid for by all the money in their credit cards.**

"**Holy shit!" Steffauri cried out.**

"**You're so lucky, you all can do this every day, but this is the first time we've ever been to a mall with Earthy delights in it!" Rosalinda squealed happily, as the three of them picked up their shopping bags, and walked along to find the others.**

**Meanwhile, Robin, See-More, Hayley, and Kyd Wykkyd were walking around somewhat of a ghettoish (don't care if that's not a word, it's _my word_!) neighborhood, trying to locate the others, when all of a sudden, they spotted Trinity, in an alley with another boy.**

"**TRINITY!" Hayley called out as the four ran over to her.**

"**Oh hello! This boy just offered me some of this white powdery stuff. I'm not sure what it is, but…." Trinity Erista trailed off as she opened the bag to take a whiff but Hayley snatched it away.**

"**NO! Don't do that! It's crack, one of the bad things Earth has to offer! Now come on, let's go. Who knows what the others have already gotten themselves into." Robin finished as Trinity followed along silently.**

**Meanwhile, Mammoth was walking down the sidewalk of the Eastern side of Jump City, with a very tired Gizmo in one of his large arms.**

**And coincidentally, they were walking down the same road that their peers had found several family members on already!**

**(I know, if you knew that, wouldn't you be pissed too?)**

"**Where are they?" Gizmo asked though a deep yawn. Mammoth shrugged as he stopped for a second, and looked around.**

**The streets were pretty much empty aside from several party going teens, and the street lights had already been on for nearing six hours.**

**Mammoth then looked to his watch, it read 1:03 AM. **

"**Jesus. We've been out for _that long_?" Mammoth asked himself as he looked around, suddenly catching sight of Gizmo's father and brother.**

**He then ran across the street at alarming speed, instantly catching their attention.**

"**Where were you? Everyone at the house is out here looking for you guys! You know how much trouble you could get into for doing this, on Earth?" Mammoth shouted as the two looked at the angry giant in silence.**

"**C'mon, it's way too late, let's get home. We can finish looking tomorrow." Mammoth finished as the four of them set of for the H-Tower, unaware of what they'd find when they got back.**

**As the large door opened with a hiss, they saw that the lights were still on, and now, that EVERYONE was back inside.**

**Mammoth's jaw hung wide open.**

"**After ALL that searching we did, you all just came back? FUCK!" He cried out as he kicked one of the walls.**

"**Earth is fun mother, can we do this again sometime?" Juniper April asked, only receiving a series of mumbles from her sick and drunken mother.**

"**I'm never drinking again." Catrinna finished in a deeper, slurred voice as she ran to the bathroom to throw up again.**

"**Gee, that one's gonna be riding porcelain for a long time." Bumblebee said, shaking her head as Mas y Menos nodded, and replied at once- "Si, senora Catrinna es muy, MUY enferma!" (Yes, in case no one knew, I DO speak Spanish:) **

"**Alright, we'll talk about thi in the morning, when everyone's actually sane." Steffauri said as she and the others prepared to settle in for the night.**

**2B CONTINUED!**

**YAY! Funny chappie:D I hope ya'll r enjoying this fic! I'll probably get up to eight chapters before this is done! So please keep reviewing! And I'll keep posting! And seriously, do read and review some of my other fics! Hard work and more funniness in there, too:D**


	7. Back To Pahora

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-7 Back To Pahora AKA The Really Long Chappie For Artemis85**

**Yay! longer title! Tee-Hee:) Sorry 4 the very, very delayed update! Busy weeks 'n whatnot……Anywho, since this chappie is very long, and will pretty much cover the rest of the story, this will probably be the last real chappie 2 this fic:( So, I do really hope you've all been enjoying this. However, there will be a chapter 8- but it'll just be a basic AN about my characters, clearing up any questions you might've thought about them. Okay:) **

**It was morning.**

**Everyone in the room as of now, looked totally sick, or tired. Catrinna was hunched over a wastebasket on the couch, with a hangover, and Starfire was sipping up what was left of the vodka.**

"**I'm never drinking again." She said to herself groggily as she threw up once more.**

**Meanwhile, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Jinx walked out into their trashed living room from the hall, still clad in their night clothes.**

"**So, what does everyone want to do _now_?" Jinx asked as she looked around at everyone.**

**As of now, all of the titans (Both groups) Accept for Hayley had gone back to their respective towers, leaving the Hive Nine to deal with the otherworldly family.**

"**Well, we kinda can't do anything with the fear of them, running off around the city again." Steffauri pointed out, crossing her arms.**

"**Well, we were actually planning on, going back to Pahora. You know, this planet is just not good enough for Pahorans in this society." Juniper April said, as she placed her hat back onto her head. **

"**Well, yeah, I'll admit, this Earth shit takes quite awhile to get used to." Steffauri finished, as she looked around the room, at the family that had taken care of her, and at the life she once lived.**

**And it was at that very moment, that she finally realized what she had to do.**

**She walked over to Jinx, and nervously, she placed a single, shaky hand on her shoulder.**

**Jinx turned around, and saw the look on her friend's face.**

"**Steff, what's wrong?" Jinx asked.**

"**I-I need to tell you something, a-alone." Steffauri finished as Jinx shrugged, and followed her friend back into her room.**

"**Oh god, I-I-I never knew. But that's what you were trying to hide from us all this time?" Jinx asked as Steffauri finished her story.**

"**Yes." Steffauri finished, chocking back tears.**

**And with that, she broke down crying, and fell into her best friend's grasp.**

"**It alright, we all have had something horrible we've had to deal with that we've been hiding." Jinx said, as she looked more worried herself.**

"**Like who?" Steffauri asked as she wiped her eyes and got up.**

"**Like, me." Jinx finished as she wiped away one tear, Steffauri pulled her knees up to her head and replied.**

"**Well, I'm willing to listen if you'll tell me." **

**Jinx nodded, and began her story.**

"**Alright, I was born, in a tiny town in India, I had one sister, Charm. She was about four years older than me. Looked a lot like me, too." Jinx began.**

"**So, what was it like there?" Steffauri asked as her friend continued on.**

**Meanwhile, back in the living room, the family, the one titan that remained, and the Hive Nine (-2) were all sitting around, still doing nothing.**

**By now, Starfire had gotten drunk from consuming all the extra vodka that Catrinna had snuck back home, and Gizmo and Mammoth had fallen asleep in miscellaneous places due to their late night search the evening before.**

"**Hey, where're Steff and Jinx anyway?" Hayley asked as she got up from where she was sitting to go find them.**

"**Well, I'm going to go get a shower." Juniper April said as Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Billy smiled maliciously.**

"**Now that there's an opportunity!" Billy said as June left, not even hearing a single word of their –'master plan.'**

**Meanwhile, back in Steffuari's room, Jinx had finished her story, and was crying as well.**

"**Wow, that was actually pretty empowering." Steffauri replied as the door opened. Revealing her younger sister.**

"**What is this, Oprah?" Hayley joked as she walked in and joined the two.**

"**So, what were you guys talking about anyways?" Hayley asked as she plopped down onto the bed with them.**

"**Oh, nothin.' We were just, reminiscing, pasts 'n junk." Steffauri finished as Hayley let out a heavy sigh, that subject had a big impact on her as well.**

"**Oh, wow. Damn I picked the wrong time to come in." Hayley said as she got up forcibly and left.**

"**Hayley! No, wait up!" Steffauri called, but she acted too late. **

**Steffauri sat back down, and placed her hands over her face, and breathed in and out heavily.**

"**God, is there anything at all I don't fuck up with?" She said to herself as Jinx prepared to ask yet another question that would be difficult to answer.**

"**Steff, now that, I know you're sister's a titan, can you tell me, what was bothering her?" Jinx asked, Steffauri sat up a little more.**

"**Why?" She asked irritably.**

"**Well, we _are_ best friends, and I just want to know more about you, since you're still kinda new to us n' stuff, so, do you want to, or?" Jinx cut her self off as Steffauri smiled and sat up all the way.**

**In the bathroom across the hall, Juniper April was in a hot shower, a towel, and her long lavender purple dress lay on the toilet seat, along with her glasses and hat.**

**She hummed a familiar tune to herself that she'd only heard a few days ago, unaware of the three uninvited guests creeping around in the bathroom near her.**

"**Spendin' all your money on me, spendin' all your time on me, she's got me spendin!" The girl sang to herself as the three boys tried desperately to fight bursting out with laughter.**

**Billy then crept up by the shower curtain, and began to hum to the death-tune from 'Jaws.'**

"**Duh dun, duh, dun, duh, dun, duh, dun duh, dun, duh, dun, DUUUUN!" He finished as he ripped open the shower curtain to reveal the shocked naked Pahoran girl.**

"**AAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" The princess's petrified screams rang throughout the HQ.**

**However, only a few people came running, but stopped at the bathroom door when a very scared See-More and Kyd Wykkyd tore out, and a bruised and mangled Billy stumbled out after them.**

**Juniper April followed, clad only in a towel, with a very satisfied look on her face.**

"**So boys, what have we learned?" Juniper April asked.**

"**Uh, never spy on a naked Pahoran girl who has the ability to potentially kill you afterward?" See-More asked, shrugging, Kyd Wykkyd did the same in silence.**

**And Billy, well, he was a little too shaken to respond.**

"**That's about what I expected anyway." She said to herself as she closed the door to get dressed.**

**A few moments later, the two other girls had retreated back to Jinx's room to finish Steffauri's story.**

"**Well, it all started, way back when. I was about six, and Hayley was four, our father trained us intensely, and from what our mother saw, too intensely. But, there was nothing she could do about it, she was powerful, but she paled in comparison to him. He was strong, abusive, and cared nothing for any of us or our world.**

**He was said to have been the worst king Rahiko's ever had in over 500-years. Well, by age seven, I already had my powers under total control, but Hayley, wasn't doing so good. And our dad beat her and mentally tormented her when she didn't do well.**

**And then, when I was eight, the war came, the one I told you about. And on her dying breath, my mother begged our father to take us with him to Earth, but he only told her- "No Kamina, I have no use for those useless things anymore." And he left. And Hayley, was the one it left the biggest scar on." **

**And with that, Steffauri was done with her story.**

**Horrible images from the past were now plaguing the corners of her mind. How she and her sister split up, and then regained one another's friendship, and yet, none of the adventures of life on Earth had even come close to fazing them as badly as the events of their former lives had.**

**Just then, Hayley appeared at the door.**

"**Steff, aunt Cat and Kris said that they want to leave now!" Hayley said in both relief and disappointment.**

"**Why?" Steffauri asked as she and Jinx walked out into the living room, with Hayley tagging along beside them.**

**Now, the large family sat around the room clad back into their original Pahoran garn, ready to go back home.**

"**Hey, why are you guys going back to Pahora, you still have two days left with us." Steffauri pointed out as her teammates urged her silently not to point that out.**

"**Well, Earth was, fun for awhile, but, we also have many duties to our people back home, so next time, you and you're teams come and visit us in Alaya, alright?" Kris asked as Steffauri and Hayley nodded with smiles.**

**Catrinna sketched out an odd looking symbol with the Pahoran flag's symbols in the middle on the floor around them, the family waved, and with a flash of blinding blue light, they were gone.**

"**Steffauri, the next time I try to plan a party with one of our families, please beat me over the head with something really heavy, okay?" Jinx said as Steffauri smiled awkwardly and nodded, as the two friends burst out laughing.**

**It wasn't the most….._normal_ party they'd ever been to, but it was damn sure the funniest!**

**-The End!**

**AN Time! WHOOOOOOOO! Yay Finally! I updated! Gizmo's Birthday is finished! But, I will be updating a chapter eight, which by the way is just basically a bio-page of all of my characters. And, if you've read Gizmo Agino, A Past In A Shadow, THAT is when they actually do go to Pahora! Now, I hope you all enjoyed it……REVIEW GOD DAMNIT REVIEW! XD Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese? ;) **


	8. The Character Info Chappie!

**Gizmo's Birthday**

**Chapter-8 AKA The Character Info Chappie!**

**Okay, this was really a waste of a chapter, but it's a treat for all you guys that wanted to know more about my characters! PS-Thanx so much for the reviews! Glad ya'll enjoyed it:D (PLEASE NOTE!- Although I did put princess Hayley in here, she is entirely the property of my real sister!)**

**Steffauri Naaia**

**Age-18**

**Hair- Long, braided, brown**

**Eyes- Brown**

**Skin-Tan, small mole on left cheek**

**Powers-Control/formation of Water, wind, and ice**

**Group-Villains-The Hive-9**

**Height- 5/8**

**Weight-156**

**Hayley Naaia**

**Age-16**

**Hair-Blonde, tied back into long ponytail**

**Eyes-blue**

**Skin-Peach**

**Powers-Fire and electricity**

**Group-Heroes- Teen Titans**

**Height-5/6**

**Weight-134**

**Kris Agino**

**Age-46**

**Hair-Blackish purple-spiky**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Skin-Pale white**

**Powers-Ice**

**Group-Neutral**

**Height-5/11**

**Weight-172**

**Catrinna Agino**

**Age-42**

**Hair-Long, orange colored**

**Eyes-Pale bluish green**

**Skin-white**

**Powers-Fire, invisibility**

**Group-None/Neutral**

**Height-5/9**

**Weight-144**

**Trinity Erista Agino**

**Age-26**

**Hair-reddish brown-long**

**Eyes- Emerald **

**Skin- whitish tan**

**Powers-Fire**

**Group-None/Neutral**

**Height-5/9**

**Weight-132**

**Anolau Agino**

**Age-19**

**Hair-Dark Brown, hint of blue**

**Eyes-Blackish blue**

**Skin-pale white**

**Powers-wind, invisibility **

**Group-Hero**

**Height-5/8 ½ **

**Weight-147**

**Juniper April Agino**

**Age-23**

**Hair-Little below shoulder length-auburn red**

**Eyes-Emerald (also-she wears small oval red framed glasses)**

**Skin-whitish peach**

**Powers-Light**

**Group-None**

**Height-5/7**

**Weight-133**

**Violet Agino**

**Age-16**

**Hair-Short, black, red streaks**

**Eyes-Pale blue**

**Skin-Pale white**

**Powers-Darkness, fire**

**Group-Villains**

**Height-5/5**

**Weight-125**

**Rosalinda (Rose/Rosa) Agino**

**Age-16**

**Hair-Long, black, straight**

**Eyes-Pale blue-(wears wide red framed glasses)**

**Skin-Pale white**

**Powers-Light, fire**

**Group-Heroes**

**Height-5/5**

**Weight-122**

**Orrei Agino**

**Age-10**

**Hair-Short, blackish brown**

**Eyes-Black**

**Skin-whitish peach**

**Powers-Ice**

**Group-To Be Determined…..**

**Height-2/10**

**Weight-72**

**Paris Finders/Edmonds**

**Age-21**

**Hair-Slightly curled, blonde**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Skin-Peach**

**Powers-strength, light**

**Group-Villains-The Hive-9**

**Height-5/10**

**Weight-143**

**Meira (Mimi) Finders/Edmonds-Based somewhat Upon Shimmer**

**Age-16**

**Hair-Reddish brown, short**

**Eyes-Olive green**

**Skin-peach**

**Powers-Strength, matter transmutation**

**Group-Villains-The Hive-9**

**Height-5/7**

**Weight-124**

**AN Time WHOOOOO! ;) **

**Yeah, I know! Please don't flame me! Waste of a chappie I KNOW DAMNIT! But in the reviews there was a lot of question on who my characters were, so I decided a description chappie was in order. Well, I really do hope you enjoyed the actual fic:D**


End file.
